Viviette Du'an
One of Edonia's guardian enforcers, Viviette Du'an was raised among the courts and nobles of Fendalia, a far off land, where your position in line to the throne is the most important quality one might have. Viviette was not of noble blood, but the daughter of a courtier, and with her silver tongue and proficiency with magic she learned to manipulate the courts in her favour. When she was siphoned to the spirit of a powerful beast, Siel, she was offered a position as an enforcer of Edonia and diplomat between the two nations. Leaving her responsibilities in court to her family, Viviette set out to Edonia to start her new life and truly master magic. History Personality Raised in the courts of a far off land, Viviette is noble and refined. She is strong willed and intellectual, perhaps the most well studied of Edonia's enforcers, and has become an expert in persuasion and deception in the courts of both Edonia and Fendalia. She is manipulative and unafraid to use any means at her disposal to achieve her goals, utilsing her natural talent with magic, her numerous contacts across the near kingdoms, or even the souls of the dead, although she is not a selfish woman and uses the tools she has for the betterment of Edonia and its people. She is extremely loyal to Edonia, perhaps moreso now than she is to her homeland, and is among the first to volunteer herself to stand upon its front lines. Magic 'Siphoning Art: Siel, Spirit of the Hunt.' The spirit of an ancient, powerful liger that was believed to be a spirit or a god by local legends during its lifetime has forever been bonded to Viviette. Siel was born unnaturally attuned to magic, and while he never possessed the capability to cast spells, the magic transformed him into an enormous grey feline, wise, intelligent, and powerful beyond the capability of any normal beast. While not capable of enhancing Viviette's magic, Siel himself can be summoned in spiritual form to aid her, and the afterlife has only made him mightier. 'Will of the Ancients, Conjuration Art.' Many necromancers force spirits and corpses to follow their orders, battling with their will for control. Viviette's necromancy is of the more peaceful sort, contacting the abyss of the afterlife and bargaining with spirits for their help in her endeavours. *''Ancients Art, Pernicious Chains'': With the aid of numerous spirits that Viviette has aided over the years, her magic binds individuals in their place as spectral arms erupt from the ground to grab and pull at her foes, preventing them from moving at all. These arms not only bind individuals but also sap their strength, making it even harder for them to fight against it. *''Ancients Art, Requiem of the Damned'': Summoning the most violent spirits that owe themselves to Viviette, she summons a barrage of ghostly forms that destroy everything in their path. This can be fired as a controlled blast or a huge storm of spirits that tear apart a huge area. *''Ancients Art, Tongue of Death'': By focusing intensely, Viviette can commune with spirits to learn their wisdom. 'Hallowed Haunt, Hex Art.' Many necromancers force spirits and corpses to follow their orders, battling with their will for control. Viviette's necromancy is of the more peaceful sort, contacting the abyss of the afterlife and bargaining with spirits for their help in her endeavours. *''Hallowed Art, Corpse Vision'': Plaguing a target with visions of their past crimes, individuals are overcome with guilt, collapsing to the ground and unable to respond. *''Hallowed Art, Stolen Strength: By lacing hexes around a target, connecting their very lifeforce to hers, Vivienne's vitality becomes tied to theirs. They share vitality and strength; the injured individual is strengthened while the stronger individual is weakened. This can be used to share strength with allies while expending her own, or when weakened draining the strength from a tougher foe.'' Skills Silver Tongued: Having long spent her lives among nobles and the upper class, Viviette is almost as skilled a negotiator and diplomat as she is liar and deceiver. She knows the mannerisms of the upper class and fits in with them seamlessly. Formally Tutored: Viviette's knowledge of history, politics, and magic is vast, and she is usually the first to consult when matters grow dire enough to concern the enforcers. Equipment Notes Category:Human Category:Protagonist Category:Necromancy Art Category:Hex Art Category:Enforcer Category:Siphoner Category:Fendalian